cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Defending Supreme Dragon, Bulwark Dragon/@comment-26339728-20161019150131
Me: Oh boy, another G guardian for Narukami :D maybe we'll finally get one that can be used consistently outside of Vanquisher... Me: sees "thunderstrike" requirement Me: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! You expect me to ruin consistency of sub clans just to use Voltage Horn or Chatura in them, when I only use Voltage horn in Erads just to hit Thunderstrike 1, and would rather use a more consistent Erad unit in the build, and save the Voltage horns for Vanquisher, which this is meant for?! Are you joking?! this hurts my pride as a Narukami user for a couple of reasons: 1. To consistently (Not saying can't use the resources like Voltage Horn or Zorras) use the G guardians, they expect you to use Vanquisher most times, which isn't a bad deck, but the problem is that it presents no solid, consistent options for other Narukami builds. 2. While you can use this with other builds, The fact that you are asking me ruin consistency of a subclan (i.e. Eradicators and Brawlers) hurts. While yes most times you could use things like Mightybolt to enable stride and run only a couple of non sub-clan units, the fact that you are asking me to acomidate deck space for things that I while I do know work, might hurt me in late game scenrios, is frustrating. And 3. Because Narukami is the only Clan out of all the Clans that has it's G-Guardians restricted by a keyword. While I get the concept of trying to push mechanics to make newer cards more appealing, I don't see why you have to throw away decks outside of that to make your new mechanic appealing, granted that I think Thunderstrike is a cool and interesting mechanic and I would love to be able to try it out in real life after doing plenty of research on it. Trust me guys, I don't disagree that you can use certain cards to get the requirements activated, but the problem isn't that. It's the fact that in order to make the Narukami G-guardians consistant in other builds, you have to ruin the entirity of mechanics that the decks are built around to accomidate them. I don't have as much problem with Mightybolts because that's just how things are, and you can't change that, but I do have a problem with the fact that Narukami's G-guardians are restricted by a key word that is based around only ONE deck, when every other clan's G-guardians, while some do have traces of supporting specific mechanics, are generic enough that you can run them with other decks, without having to shoot yourself in the foot to do so. No other Clan has a Keyword restriction on their G-Guardians, so what made Narukami have to be the Scapegoat in this? If Virtra and this had been released later, that would have been fine. But the fact that right out of the gate, the G-Guardians for Narukami have and are still Key word restricted, while no other clan is plagued by that problem (G-guardians for sub-clans like Overlord are not part of this because there are other G-guardians that are generic enough in the clans to be able to make up for this) is worrying, irritating, and insulting. If they were to release a G-guardian that is Generic enough to be consistently used in other decks, keeping in mind people who don't want to run the binding cards in their deck, and not be a Cray Elemental G-guardians, then that would solve a lot of problems. But this? No. Don't do that.